


The One With The Nap Partners

by caspeter



Category: Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: Drabble, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, M/M, because miles never canonically found out about tris' ed and i'm mad about it, tristan centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caspeter/pseuds/caspeter
Summary: The one where Tristan & Miles watch FRIENDS and Tristan's past eating disorder comes up.





	The One With The Nap Partners

**Author's Note:**

> i found this in my ulysses when i was clearing it out and this was in the original 'stop me pls' but i thought it was cute enough for me to clean up and post !!  
> i'm not really sure why i didn't post it on its own to begin with honestly.

_"You can balloon up or shrink down, and I'll still love ya."_

     Chandler spoke, his voice coming out somewhat muffled through the television speakers. Miles and Tristan had been lounging around for almost three hours watching FRIENDS and eating abnormal amounts of junk food - though the last part was mostly Miles. Everything had been alright up until they reached the episode surrounding Monica's weight and insecurity in her relationship with Chandler. Miles had noticed Tristan visibly tense a little, but hadn't wanted to acknowledge it - not wanting to seem pushy or overly paranoid.  
That line seemed to have stirred something in Tristan, though, as he hit pause before Monica could even speak in response.  
Miles turned to face Tristan with a raised eyebrow, but his boyfriend stayed silent for a moment or two. Miles said nothing, not wanting to push.

     "I used to be really fat, you know." He spoke eventually, voice quiet as he chuckled humorlessly. Miles frowned. In all the time he'd known Tristan he'd always been pretty much perfect. He stayed silent, not really knowing what to say in response, the topic was clearly something serious for Tristan, and the last thing he wanted to do was say the wrong thing.  "I didn't eat for a while. I hated myself, and it seemed, I don't know. It seemed like a solution. But I ended up having a heart attack."   
     He was still laughing morbidly, but Miles could find nothing funny about the situation. The thought of Tris - his sweet, amazing Tristan thinking he was anything _less_ than perfect made him want to cry - or wrap his boyfriend up in blankets to protect him from the world. Or maybe just punch the living daylights out of whoever it was that had Tristan thinking he wasn't good enough the way he was.

     "Plus, I wanted this guy to like me. I thought maybe he would if..." Tristan trailed off, looking away from Miles and down at his lap, almost as though he were ashamed.  
Miles placed a finger gently under Tristan's chin, pushing his head up so they were at eye level again.  
     "Tris, I love you. Don't ever doubt that. Doesn't matter to me what you look like. But, for the record, I think you're gorgeous. Don't ever try to change for someone else." Tristan scanned Miles' face, looking for any hint of lie or jest, but saw nothing other than honesty and something else - adoration? "I'd love you no matter what you looked like." His voice softened, and he willed Tristan to believe what he was saying.

     "I really don't deserve you." Tristan mumbled, and he was promptly silenced by the press of Miles' lips softly against his own. How could Tristan, after everything, even think that? If anything, Miles was the one who didn't deserve someone like _Tristan_.  
     "Don't ever say shit like that. I mean, yeah, we're kinda both huge messes, but we're fine. We'll be fine."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to kelly for encouraging me to publish things instead of perishing in anxiety


End file.
